Sin noticias de Voldy
by Miss Marlene
Summary: Lo que preocupaba los morfífagos era que su señor y Potter llevaban en la sala más de dos horas ya. Dentro, se libraba una batalla que resolvería incógnitas, y cambiaría vidas...o no.


Hola de nuevo! Nacido de divagaciones y delirios en clases libres (y no tan libres), presento un nuevo fic. Va a tener unos 3 capítulos, y va de...um...la batalla final? la resolución de la profecía? lo necesitados que están algunos personajes de un especialista en salud mental?

Es mi primer fic de humor en solitario (el primero es ese que sale en el link del perfil, escrito en colaboración con Joanne Distte), asi que tratadme bien! Dejad reviews!

El primer xapi es muy corto, pero weno, no me da la paciencia para escribir xapis largos XD.

Nada más, espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío. Aun que dudo que JK quisiera aceptarlo como suyo...XD

* * *

**I. En puerta cerrada ... no entran mortis.**

_¡Sed optimistas, lo peor aún está por venir!_

_(Anónimo)_

-¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín¡Yo creía que esto iba en serio!

- Cálmate Bella- sugirió Lucius sacando de algún sitio un espejo comunicador y mirándose mientras se arreglaba el pelo. – Sabes que al final ganaremos...

-¿Entonces por qué tardan tanto¡Solo es un puto crío! Hasta tú podrías con él!- volvió a gritar Bellatrix.

Lucius ni se inmutó, colocando el orden algunos mechones desprendidos con mucho cuidado. Mientras cambiaba el espejito de ángulo para comprobar que no le habían aparecido arrugas, se oyó una voz gritando, que tanto a él como a Bellatrix le era muy familiar.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE MI MARIDOOO!- Narcissa se abalanzó sobre su hermana, salida de no-se-sabe-dónde, a toda velocidad. Trataba de agarrar a su hermana del pelo, mientras que Bella, sin varita, hacía lo posible por no quedarse calva.

- Pero es cierto- dijo una cuarta voz, deteniendo a las hermanas un momento y haciando a Lucius dedicarle una mirada por encima del espejo, donde había estado ensayando su sonrisa para momentos triunfales- tardan mucho. Quizás deberíamos mandar a alguien a mirar. ¿Quién de vosotros...?

- ¿Cómo que "vosotros"?- interrumpió Bellatrix- ¿Por qué no vas tú, Snape?

Todos miraban al hombre, parecían de acuerdos con la mortífaga. Snape se encogió de hombros. Todos le seguían mirando. La capa se Snape hondeó a su espalda, sin otro motivo que el efecto dramático. Tampoco funcionó, le seguían mirando. Pasó un rato. Todos seguían concentrados en él. Snape se preguntó qué pasaría si les lanzaba un Avada a cada uno. Siguieron mirándole.

Finalmente Lucius se agachó hacia Bellatrix:

- ¿Estás segura de que está liado con Narcissa?

-...

Ahora Cissa miraba a Bella, Lucius miraba –con su ensayada pose amenazadora- a Snape, y Bella miraba a Lucius. Snape puso los ojos en blanco, harto de que en este fic la gente no hiciera más que mirarse. Con bastante ruido, Goyle entró en la habitación y se puso en medio, haciéndo que todos le miraran a él. Sintiéndose desplazado, Crabbe entró también y se puso a su lado. Detrás de ellos, Rabastan Lestrange acusaba a Rodolphus de ser un agarrado y un egoísta mientras este se defendía diciendo que era lo normal si su hermano pequeño se ponía sus capas sin permiso y las devolvía rotas -o no las devolvía nunca, el muy cabrón-. Continuaron recordándose mutuamente ocasiones de su infancia donde se Rabastan rompía los juguetes y derramaba la tinta de colores. El resto de los mortífagos prestaban atención, y se dividían en bandos apoyando los convincentes argumentos de uno o de otro. Salvo Lucius, que había encontrado un punto negro en su nariz.

Snape se alegró de que ya no le estuviera mirando todo el mundo y pegó la oreja contra la puerta del lado opuesto al que habían entrado los último mortífagos (esa puerta iba a los aseos y a la cafetería) y donde se libraba la batalla que decidiría el futuro del mundo mágico.

Lo que preocupaba los morfífagos era que su señor y Potter llevaban en la sala más de dos horas ya. Snape se preguntó si eso era una señal de que debía cambiarse de bando otra vez, o debía esperar un rato más.

- Quizás deberíamos llamar...-aventuró Peter, que nadie sabía cuándo había venido (ni quién le había invitado).

- Oh, no creo que sea buena idea interrumpir,- dijo Doholov- nunca se sabe...

Esto fue suficiente para Peter, que volvió a lo que había estado haciendo: tratar de aprender a atarse los cordones con la mano de plata.

Fenrir Greyback murmuró algo de que los hombres lobo no eran en realidad siervos de Voldemort, y que no tenían amo, mientras se hurgaba los dientes con un hueso. Eso le valió una mirada reprobadora de Bella y una caramelo de menta gratis de Narcissa.

Snape, ahora si, -por aquello de que es el más listo- se dio cuenta de que intentar escuchar a través de la puerta lo que ocurría en una habitación insonorizada no era la mejor idea. (Y se le ocurrió echar la culpa a Peter).

Al otro lado, dos paredes, y unos metros de habitación más allá (sí, esa habitación de la batalla final) pegaba también su oreja a la puerta Luna Lovegood- que aparentemente no era tan aguda como Snape-, mientras Ginny le guiñaba el ojo a Neville (por si Harry moría y tal).

También estaban a una sola puerta de informarse de cómo iba la batalla, pero temían romper la concentración de Harry Potter, a.k.a Neo el Elegido.

-Yo digo que entramos y fingimos llevarles bocadillos y refrescos- dijo finalmente Tonks.

Mientras Neville trataba de deshacerse inutimente de Ginny-Sue, Hermione Granger trataba de ayudar a Harry haciendo uso de una forma de magia muy antigua, el vudú. Para ello había necesitado comprar un Ken – que inicialemte llevaba bañador con flores-, cortarle la nariz, pintarle la piel de blanco, los ojos de rojo (lo cual le haría muy impopular entre las Barbies), y vestirlo con un calcetin negro viejo a modo de túnica.Ahora se dedicaba a clavarle agujas por todo el cuerpo.

Lupin, sentado en un rincón, con un solo calcetín, remendaba sus harapos cantando bajito "Soy minero..."

Y Ron...comía, por ejemplo.

Lo que ocurría en el interior de la habitación...era un misterio, algo tan terrible, tan importante, algo que cambiaría para siempre las vidas de nuestros protagonistas, que decidiría el futuro de la galax...em, del mundo mágico, que resolvería incógnitas nunca antes respondidas. Un misterio que, definitivamente, la autora no iba a revelar en el primer capítulo.


End file.
